The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEPH07140’. ‘KLEPH07140’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross conducted in summer 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Petunia parent, ‘W 214’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Petunia parent, ‘J 501’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany over a three year period (more than 35 generations). ‘KLEPH07140’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Switzerland on Jul. 6, 2007. ‘KLEPH07140’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.